towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Kann ab Samstag wieder aktiv werden. Ich schreib nämlich morgen einen Chemie-Test und musste dafür lernen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 14:11, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Komm doch bitte in ICQ on so denn du dies liest Thor ,der Sohn des Odin 17:14, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'Ein kleines Rätsel für euch;-)' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_1.JPG|' ''' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_3.JPG|'' '' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_2.JPG|'' '' W'er könnten wohl die drei Matoraner sein? Ich gebe euch zwei kleine Tips;-)Lest noch einmal den Epilog von '"Sinking of Mata Nui" Untergang einer Insel' und denkt an die orginal Binonicle Story. Viel Spass beim raten;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:35, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) MdM Ich will jetzt nicht nervig sein, aber wann kommt der Text für mich auf der Hauptseite? Oder muss ich es selber machen? Gresh18 21:05, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frag doch bitte mal Bima deswegen, ich habe ihn nämlich gebeten, dass er das diesmal für mich übernimmt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:19, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK! Gresh18 21:28, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) könntest du bitte in ICQW on kommen (ich bin voraussichtlich noch bis 11) Thor, der Sohn des Odin @ Waruru: '''Alles ok? D'u bist die letzten Tage kaum im Wiki gewesen. Ich mache mir da etwas Sorgen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 10:53, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Weißt du Jade, irgendwie hab ich mich in den letzten Tagen einfach ein wenig "ausgebrannt" gefühlt. Ich hatte einfach keine Motivation mehr zum schreiben (und selbst wenn, dann fehlten mir immer noch die Ideen.) Nevermores Geschichte habe ich ja erst einmal auf Eis gelegt und zu unserer gemeinsamen Story fällt mir im Moment einfach nichts ein. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich noch machen soll, möchte euch aber auch nicht ständig mit meinen Problemen "überfallen", da ich eben das Gefühl habe, dass ich euch damit sonst über kurz oder lang irgendwie doch auf den Wecker gehe. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:17, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch hatte auch eine kurze Flaute nach der Hellgate Story. Doch ich habe eine neue Form gefunden um neue Ideen zu finden. Ich kann dir einen Tipp geben, aber ob er hilft kann ich nicht garantieren;-) I'''ch schaue mir zur Zeit Filme an deren Inhalt sich meiner Meinung nach eignen um in einer Geschichte verarbeitet zu werden. Das Buch 17 war eine Geschichte die ein Stück von Dune der Wüstenplanet beeinflusst war. Wenn auch die Rollen neu verteilt wurden. Versuchs doch auch mal nach diesem System;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:24, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Cool, das werde ich gleich mal ausprobieren! Dankeschön für den Tipp, Jade. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:29, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Ich empfehle dir die Highlander Filme (den vormodernen Teil), das passt ganz gut zu Nevermor;-) oder Breavehart, dass passt zu deinem Story Ego;-) '"The Desert", "The Lord Prayer" und "The Tears of the God´s" sind meine Verknüpfung aus Dune der Wüstenplanet und der orginal Story;-)' Eine kleine Abstimmung die ich euch meinen Lesern überlasse;-) W'er von meinen Helden soll in dem finalen Messerkamp gegen den bösen Toa antreten? Schreibt dies bitte in die Diskussion von "Knife Fight". Ihr findet wie bei mir gewohnt auch auf der Geschichte alle Bilder der Helden;-)Der Held mit den meisten Stimmen darf das duell austragen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:38, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jade: Den Trick mache ich auch immer. Nur kommen meine Ideen nicht nur von Filmen, sondern auch von Büchern oder einem Bild aus der Original-Story. Meine Zeit-Geschichte kam mir zum Beispiel in den Kopf, als ich mir die Matoraner-Bilder von Aodhan, Agni und Brander ansah. TLOMN hat vieles aus der Serie "Smallville" und das Dark Heart Universum fiel mir ein, als ich das Buch "Tintenherz" las. Gresh18 18:36, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'''u wirst gleich Lachen;-) Alle meine Bücher sind schon in meine Geschichten Eingeflossen;-) Nun sind Filme und Video Games (Intros/Szenen usw) dran;-) Denn jetzt sammel ich Ideen für meine 4 - 5 Geschichten die in einer Südsee ähnlichen Umwelt stattfinden. Zur Zeit spiele ich deshalb wieder Giant ciezen Kabuto;-) Um die Landschaft des Spiels zu vertiefen und wie in dem Spiel mit Elementarkräften um gegangen wird. ''I'n dem Spiel gibt es eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen die sehr gut in einer Bionicle Elementarkraft passen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:45, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) WOW! All deine Bücher! Gresh18 18:51, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) F'''ast alle aus etwa 5 deren Inhalt sich nicht gut interpretieren lässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:12, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Test Ich glaub es funktioniert!Also:Bitteschön^^ Wow, cool! Dankeschön, TdL! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:34, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir die Rollbackvorlage auf meiner Seite in meine Farben abgeändert. Die Originalvorlage ist noch so wie vorher, da ich den Vorlagen'inhalt''' auf meine Seite kopiert hab. Du hast nichts dagegen, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 12:31, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nein, ich hab nichts dagegen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:17, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Was hälst du von Toa Pohatu besonders von der Moc? Deine Meinung ist mir sehr wichtig! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:16, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'anke für deine Bewertung von Pohatu, das erleichter mich gewaltig;-)Ich hatte so meine Zweifel das das Farbschema nicht ankommt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:06, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Weißt du Jade, ich glaube mal so etwas ist immer auch ein wenig Geschmackssache. (Und mit absoluter Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass seine Kreationen jedem Einzelnen gefallen, kann man eigentlich nie.) Ich jedenfalls finde deine Version eines Toa Pohatu wirklich gelungen, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es neben mir noch so einige Andere geben wird, die mit mir in dieser Hinsicht einer Meinung sind. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:12, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''n der letzten Geschichte wird sich auch erklären wie Pohatu zu dieser Gewandung kommt;-) Sie stellt eine ehoben Gewandung da, wie sie ein Baron auf Bara Magna trägt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:16, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) kommst du bitte in ICQ on ? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Hodges']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'the']] [[Story (Axonnmaster)|'Reptile']] @ Waruru; e'''in kleines Update zu meiner Story. Ich werde die Kernkriege um die Protodermis aufgreifen;-). --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:54, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) B'''itte bewerte "Knife Fight" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 08:47, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ist soeben geschehen xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:00, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'S'''chau mal Prinzessn Imikaja (Zeitalter der Legenden) und Tahu Nuian. Bei Imikaja ist das Profil wichtig und bei Tahu Nui die Moc. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:03, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe. Ich komme einfach nicht über "weißt schon, wen ich meine" hinweg. Was soll ich tun? [[User:Matoro20|'''''In]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''the]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|End]] 16:18, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also entweder du triffst dich mal privat mit deinem besten Freund um ein bisschen das Thema zu erörtern, oder du versuchst ihr noch eine Chance zu gheben (vielleicht kommt ihr ja doch noch zusammen). [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Hodges']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'the']] [[Story (Axonnmaster)|'Reptile']] Ich möchte mich Axomas Meinung an dieser Stelle anschließen - und ich möchte dazu sagen, dass du in dieser Situation ohnehin wohl nur zwei Möglichkeiten hast (zumindest würden mir im Moment keine weiteren mehr einfallen): Entweder nämlich du gibst diesem Mädchen noch eine Chance... Oder aber du "vergisst sie", lässt sie, und das was zwischen euch gewesen war, hinter dir. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:32, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'Ich schließe mich auch Axomas und Warurus Aussage an.' @ Math; 'W'''egen ner Frau gleich zum Depri zu werden muss nun wirklich nicht sein;-) Tu dir das blos nicht an denn es bringt dir gar nichts. Versuche dich besser auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren die dir Spass machen. Es gibt genug Frauen auf dieser Welt und wenn man die eine nicht bekommt, sollte das nicht gleich der Weltuntergang sein;-) @ Waruru; B'itte lese und bewerte mal Bearbeitet '"Walk alone" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:08, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Lanzen;-) Bild:DEA_Kadaj.JPG|'' Kadaj "der Hellebadier" '' Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Hier die drei Lanzenversionen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 21:28, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dankeschön. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:31, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Für dich: Den bekommst du von mir: [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:56, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'B'''itte lese und bewerte '"The Revenge of the Princess";-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 13:10, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Stachli: Wow, cool! Dankesehr! @ Jade: Wird erledigt xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:39, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich danke euch nochmals für eure Hilfe. Ich bin nicht mehr depressiv und höre auch wieder anderes als Linkin Park [[User:Matoro20|In]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|the]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|End]] 20:30, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as Finale Kapitel von Das Zeitalter der Legenden "The End of a Bloodline"ist fertig. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:46, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) INAKTIVITÄT FOR EVER Nur damit du es weißt, ab jetzt verlasse ich dieses Wiki - für immer. Es hat mir noch nie richtig FReude bereitet und wird meiner Meinung nach immer schlechter. Also! Ein "Bis nie wieder!" und dies waren in diesem Wiki meine letzten Worte! BYE! BYE! Gresh18 19:33, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, natürlich. Und anstatt, dass man mal offen darüber spricht was genau einen denn stört, und versucht Lösungen dafür zu finden, ziehst du dich lieber wie ein schmollendes Kleinkind aus dem Wiki zurück. Wow, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt! Aber na ja, es ist und bleibt letztendlich doch jedem selbst überlassen was und wie er's macht... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:22, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß garnicht worums eigentlich geht. Aus heiterem Himmel will er das Wiki verlassen? Was stört ihn denn daran, meiner Meinung nach ist das unreif und irgendwie feige. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 13:04, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ''@ Bima, @ Waruru;'' ''k'ann aber auch sein und das ist meine persönliche Meinung, das er sich vor Klassenkameraden schämt weil diese heraus gefunden haben, das er hier schreibt. Und er bringt nicht den Mut auf dies zu zugeben und lässt sich von seinen Klassenkameraden oder auch dann von den in meinen Augen falschen Freunden beeinflussen.Ihr wisst schon was ich meine; "Was du spielst noch mit LEGO!" ...."das ist doch voll uncool!" S'chade das er sich von solchen Leuten gegen ein schönes Hobby aufhetzten läst:-( W'''as haltet ihr von der neuen Prinzessn Imikaja (Zeitalter der Legenden) Moc;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:04, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Ich denke, dass Gresh's vollkommen überstürzter und ebenso wenig nachzuvollziehbarer Abgang vielleicht weniger damit zu tun hat, denn mehr mit "dem bösen zweiten Admin, Waruru" xD Na ja, das zumindest ist meine Version der Geschichte... Zur MoC: Find ich gut, die neue "Imikaja": Der Aufbau ist super (vor allen Dingen auch diese Art "Zopf" am Hinterkopf hat's mir angetan xD) und das Farbschema gut gewählt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:26, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bitte lies und bewerte The Shadow of the South Sea, aber nur wenn du lust und die Zeit hast;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 21:25, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Was faselt ihr denn da? Viele aus meiner Klasse spielen mit Lego! Was ihr da labert, echt! Ich habe das Wiki verlassen, weil ich einfach keine Lust mehr habe, hier zu sein! Es wird von Tag zu Tag immer langweiliger und langweiliger! Und Bima: Du sagst, es ist kindisch, ein Wiki zu verlassen? Was hast du denn im Wiki Nui getan! Dasselbe! Und hiermit ein Bis nie wieder und Bye, Bye! Gresh18 16:39, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'A'''uch wenn Gresh sich jetzt etwas aggressiv ausgedrückt hat, hat er in einem Punkt leider nicht so ganz unrecht. Auch wenn er dies etwas überlegter hätte formulieren können hat er dennoch einen Punkt angedeutet, der auch mir in ähnlicher Form aufgefallen ist. Ich werde es hier mal schreiben aber nicht einen so krassen Satzbau verwenden. '''''Die Zahl der wirklich aktiven User ist tatsächlich ziemlich zurück gegangen:-( A'nmerkung: Bima und Waruru meine ich jetzt nicht, da ich bei beiden glaube die Gründe ihrer geringeren Aktivitäten zu kenne. Sondern habe mal eine allgemeine Auswertung gemacht aus der ich zu meiner Aussage kam. Nun ja, leider hat Gresh, wenn auch recht hart (ich weiß das ich mich wiederhole;-)) diese nicht ganz so schöne Feststellung bestätigt. I'''ch bitte das auf diesen Beitrag jetzt keine Diskusionswelle ausbricht und jeder der dies hier liest sich nur so mal seine eigenen Gedanken zu meiner Aussage macht. Denn ein wenig mehr Aktivitäten würden diesem Wiki sehr gut tun;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:26, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Du hast Recht, ein bisschen mehr Aktivität würde diesem Wiki wirklich guttun... Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass das der alleinige Grund für Gresh's "Abgang" ist (wenn es denn überhaupt der Grund ist. Ich persönlich hätte diesbezüglich nämlich eine andere ganz Theorie...) Aber gut, was er sich letztendlich bei dieser Entscheidung gedacht hat, das werden wir wohl nie erfahren... Und ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch gar nicht wissen (muss schließlich jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.) So, und von meiner Seite her sehe ich dieses Thema hiermit als beendet an. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:56, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Waruru; '''"So, und von meiner Seite her sehe ich dieses Thema hiermit als beendet an." G'anz genau so sehe das auch ;-) 'D'anke das dir Toa Lhikan gefällt;-) denn er ist meine letzte Moc, ich werde keine weiteren Toa Mocs mehr bauen. B'''itte lies und bewerte 'The Shadow of the South Sea und „The Shadows of a Battle“, aber nur wenn du lust und die Zeit hast;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 10:47, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: # Was?! *schockiert sei* Wieso wirst du in Zukunft keine MoC's mehr bauen? # Werd ich machen, allerdings wohl frühestens heute Abend (davor komm ich einfach nicht dazu.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:37, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'H'''abe alles veremoct was ich nur vermocen konnte;-)und nun habe ich keine Teile mehr aus den ich Toa oder Glatorianer mocen kann;-) I'''ch möchte meine Mocs die ich jetzt habe nicht abbauen da ich sie alle zu sehr mag;-) Aber ich werde mir neues Material zum Mocen besorgen;-) sobald die Kasse es zulässt;-) ''D'as ist aber noch nicht alles. Ich werde nach Zeitalter der Legenden Buch 19 die Reihe beenden. Aber keinen Grund zur Panik;-)Die Story wird unter zwei neuen Storylines fortgesetzt;-)Die eine wird sich an Fluch der Karibik orientieren und die andere an Herr der Ringe. Beide Storylines werden aber auf dem Hintergrund von Zeitalter der Legenden basieren. Namen für beide Storylines stehen noch nicht feste aber keine sorge, die guten und bekannten Charaktere werden nicht in Rennte gehen;-) Sie bekommen jeweils eine Story für sich die auf ihre Bestimmung zugeschnitten wird. I'''ch kann schon mal vorab ankündigen; ''Das Tribunal und die Glatorianer um Gabriel Van Helsing und die drei Skrall werden die Stars der Herr der Ringe Interpretation;-) Die Toa Nuva und die Rahkshi werden die Stars der Fluch der Karibik Interpretation. Dürfte an Lhukans Profil Änderung ganz deutlich sein;-) Das Schiff habe ich allerdings nicht gebaut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:02, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Idee Piraten und Bionicles zu einem zu zusammenzufügen gefällt mir außerordentlich!!! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:07, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Na da bin ich aber froh, dass es "nur" daran liegt. (Ich dachte nämlich echt schon, du hättest vielleicht keine Lust mehr zum mocen oder so.) Und was die Stories angeht, so muss ich sagen, kann ich TdL nur zustimmen xD Im Übrigen wollt ich dir nur sagen, zwecks meiner mehr oder weniger "Inaktivität" hier im Wiki, das liegt vor allen Dingen an zwei Gründen: # nämlich grüble ich noch über der neuen Version der "Zas Chronik" (die ja jetzt "Die Tagebücher eines Reisenden" heißt), weil ich noch nicht genau weiß worum genau es darin eigentlich geht, und # ist das Wetter im Moment einfach viel zu schön, als dass es mich lange vor dem Computer halten könnte. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:03, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch überlege auch gerade über die beiden Hauptstory Lines von den beiden Nachfolgern von Zeitalter der Legenden. Da lediglich das Hauptkonzept steht und ich vermutlich zunächst mal die Einleitungen schreiben werde mit neuen Covern usw. Z'. Z. schaue ich jeden Abend eine DVD von Herr der Ringe und Fluch der Karibik. Mal schauen welche Abhandlungen in meiner Story neu interpretiert werden. Der Abgang von Davy Jones wird jedoch vorkommen und Teil der Einleitung der Piraten Story sein. Bei der anderen wird es wohl etwas schwieriger werden;-) xd, aber das war für mich nie ein wirkliches Problem. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 09:06, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) JUHUU Was soll ich groß sagen: Ich bin von jemandem von meinen Depressionen befreit worden. [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 19:39, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie heißt du bei Skype? Das hab ich mir jetzt zugelegt [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 20:23, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich hab gar kein Skype mehr, "nur" noch ICQ. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 06:50, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '@ Waruru;' 'B'''itte ließ und bewerte '„The Story of Goldface“.'' ''@ Matoro;'' ''s'chön, hoffentlich wirst du nie mehr depresiv;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 08:42, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC)